<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浪费可耻 by markspuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786788">浪费可耻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy'>markspuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多面体（all弩pwp系列） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M, not really sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瑞克发现达里尔在喂饱朱迪思的过程中有一些小习惯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多面体（all弩pwp系列） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浪费可耻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>成年人用嘴接触婴儿用品是不卫生的哦～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鉴于团队里有那么多爱心泛滥的女士，达里尔很少能有机会喂朱迪思。<br/>
或许对别的男人来说这不应该是个困扰，看在有没完没了的体力活整天堆积如山的份上。<br/>
但是达里尔不同，他真的喜欢孩子。没准正是朱迪思出生的那一天，其他人才有机会看到名为“达里尔”的斗士在坚硬外表下究竟有什么东西。<br/>
他该死地善良，也是吓退别人的冷酷和粗俗。然而，就在他抱起朱迪思的瞬间，乡巴佬肮脏开裂的泥壳下露出了蓬松甜蜜的棉花糖。<br/>
达里尔喜欢朱迪思，没有女人会怪他抢走自己的活。<br/>
不过除了场面混乱的第一次，达里尔并不情愿在众目睽睽下做这件事。<br/>
手臂里抱着婴儿，让她靠在胸前，用一个他妈的娘到爆姿势来喂饱孩子，而其他人都围着他们发出有趣戏弄的声音？不，达里尔会杀人的。<br/>
所以瑞克是唯一发现的。毕竟你不能拒绝想接近自己孩子的父亲。<br/>
朱迪思的食量还不稳定，很少能把喂给她的东西全部喝完。强迫一个小孩是不可取的，所有人最害怕的是她在这样的环境下生病，他们有赫歇尔，但赫歇尔不是儿童医生。<br/>
瑞克看着达里尔把奶瓶从朱迪思嘴上挪开，把那一团小小的打着嗝的小动物递给他。<br/>
接过自己女儿，他注意到达里尔拧开瓶盖，几口喝完了里面乳白的液体。<br/>
甚至朱迪思蠕动的手脚也没能暂时引起他的注意，瑞克呆呆地看着达里尔，几乎能感觉到自己脸上浮现的“？”。<br/>
鼓着腮帮咽下最后一口，达里尔用一种更莫名的眼神回望他。“不能浪费。怎么，难道你从来没吃过剩饭？”<br/>
瑞克觉得这答案是合理的，达里尔永远是合理的。他隐约记起婴儿奶粉的味道，那是很多年前照顾卡尔时的回忆，洛莉冲好奶粉，而他因为好奇尝过两口。<br/>
对他来说，小孩的口粮有点腥了。<br/>
达里尔的行径没有任何问题，只是似乎没有其他人会做相同的事。配方奶粉不能真的填饱成年人的胃，而就瑞克的理解来说，目前还没见过喜欢和朱迪思吃一样东西的大人。<br/>
也许达里尔并不是喜欢，他只是下意识处理别人留下的烂摊子。这没什么，奶粉都是他冒着生命危险带回来的，他可以做任何他想做的事。<br/>
瑞克尽可能试着纯洁公正的看待这件事。<br/>
在意义不明的关注下，他后知后觉只要朱迪思有剩余，达里尔每次都会这样做。拧开瓶盖，喝到一滴不剩，然后拿去清洗。<br/>
达里尔偶尔会舔舔嘴唇。<br/>
那，不太好。瑞克或许不应该对一个喂饱他女儿的男人感到内脏刺痛。<br/>
至少达里尔还没开始散发和朱迪思相同的奶香。<br/>
但他看到达里尔背对着他，垂下头，逐渐变长的头发搭在脖子上，宽阔的肩膀里拥着他的女儿。达里尔在这时看起来安静又脆弱。<br/>
亲吻他的冲动吓退了瑞克的心。怎么，他现在不会再看到洛莉的影子了，这难道能代表她在他的历史之中就此画上句号了吗？<br/>
他为这个事实而窒息。<br/>
不能去想那个，他让眼睛贪婪的紧抓达里尔的影子不放，他想让脑子躲在里面，安全而自由。<br/>
达里尔在看杂志。一本关于种植作物的农业读物，瑞克知道达里尔不是真对里面的内容感兴趣，只不过在文明陷落的世界里，阅读也是种奢侈的休闲。达里尔搂着怀里的小公主，有一搭没一搭的轻柔拍着她，目光落在摊开的书上。<br/>
他无意识地把奶瓶搁在下巴底下，用嘴角玩弄般蹭着还带点湿渍的奶嘴，推搡着让它晃动。<br/>
瑞克觉得自己被口水噎住了，他停下脚步，像不愿惊动警戒的鹿。然后看到达里尔伸出舌头舔了舔那个模仿乳头的塑胶上的小凸起，张口含了进去。他觉得达里尔在咬那东西，轻轻地不会留下牙印，用门牙反复咀嚼。<br/>
似乎依旧没发觉自己在做什么，达里尔盯着文字，更深地把奶瓶上那个更大的凸起放进嘴里。<br/>
牛仔裤的硬布开始让瑞克觉得不舒服起来。调整着腿间的角度，他咳了一声。<br/>
达里尔抬起脸，突然在一瞬间变得通红。迅速低头看向那个被蹂躏的奶嘴，他低低骂着。“操，对不起，我不是故意的，得拿去好好消毒了。”<br/>
瑞克感觉到内裤里的玩意在达里尔颤动的短睫毛和懊恼的表情下越来越热，不是个好兆头。抓过那个沾了达里尔口水的东西，他对僵硬坐在椅子上的男人点点头，“没事，我去吧。”<br/>
从实际上来说，那是她女儿的奶瓶，他真的不该任由自己的大脑犯罪。而从另一个实际上来说，虽然很抱歉，但任何乳头状的东西都能轻易挑逗起男人们不合时宜的性幻想。达里尔的嘴围绕着奶嘴的样子……妈的，瑞克只能在时之后通过自慰来缓解这该死的情况。<br/>
他毫不怀疑达里尔是喜欢把东西放在嘴里的那类人，甚至比他见过的所有人都表现明显。他吮吸指头，吃什么都吸得啧啧作响，他用舌头舔，好像他的嘴他妈的无所不能。<br/>
操，达里尔会像含住奶嘴那样含住一根阴茎吗，轻轻地温柔地吮吸它，用口水打湿它，呜咽着让它满足他的嘴，甚至吞下里面挤出来的液体。<br/>
甚至是轻咬，用他尖利的不常露面的牙齿挑逗马眼，擦着藏在包皮下敏感的头。<br/>
达里尔叼着奶嘴，无知无辜的脸在瑞克脑子里挥之不去。<br/>
他不该在摸自己的时候想到自己的朋友，尤其是另一个人完全没有给出过使人误解的暗示的时候。<br/>
但是达里尔让他射得那么多那么快，下流又满足。<br/>
他绝望地认为他的鸡巴已经被那个男人驯化了。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>